1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a germinated seed planter and includes a mechanism for forming a plurality of regularly spaced openings through a plastic mulch and forming cavities in an underlying seed bed at the same time, discharging a predetermined quantity of germinated seed and gel by using a squeeze tube pump and discharging a predetermined quantity of media onto the seed and gel through the same opening in the plastic film or mulch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been developed a system of planting in which a matrix of gel and germinated seeds is deposited in a seed bed. Also, it is known to plant through a plastic film or mulch. The following U.S. patents disclose planter developments with which I am familiar:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,065--Apr. 10, 1951 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,526--Dec. 12, 1961 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,031--Oct. 27, 1964 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,163--Dec. 15, 1964 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,631--Mar. 14, 1972 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,171--Oct. 2, 1972
While such known structures and systems exist, the prior patents to not disclose a combination of components and a mechanism for operating the same in a timed sequence in an effective manner for planting a gel and germinated seed mixture through a plastic film or mulch into a seed bed cavity and also discharging a predetermined quantity of growth sustaining media through the same opening in the plastic mulch.